A Maid's shackles
by FreckledGiraffe
Summary: Blackjack is a mighty hard game, when your playing with Loki. (WARNING. SHACKLES USED) Fluffy context and sarcasm. IF YOU GIVE ME A REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND GIVE YOU ONE IN TURN. 3 :3


There wasn't any major change in the fact that I still, even after knowing what Loki was capable of, that prepared me even the tiniest bit to what he proudly announced just then, smiling back at me innocently after. "Natasha, Natasha, Natasha. This- making you wear such a delightful and fulfilling costume is not for my benefit or the whole Avengers~! I've rendered you weapon less for now as Hawkeye asked a specific request from me-""Wait- Why Barton?" I interrupted, causing Loki to grow impatient. "Your Hawkeye owed from me something considering he-he helped me find out something-"He trailed off, gazing over at Thor, who looked as if he had just discovered a cooking channel on the wide television, instantly amused. "And now I am paying my debt to the Hawk, by making you his personal maid for one day" he finished. I was gobsmacked at this point. Sure, I had been on a couple of missions with him, but I had never brought up enough courage to tell him my deepest inhibitions that I secretly treasured all of our paired up missions, his shy grins and how we would occasionally lock eyes for an even longer time than usual. I greatly admired his ability with his bow and arrow, and sometimes a spark of jealousy appeared when I saw him talking with other girls on the few free days when we celebrated at Tony or Thor's favourite bars or restaurants. I especially loved the sound of his voice- but I knew that it would change a lot if we started dating, so I enclosed my feelings inside my head or through art. Loki gave me my time and then stood up, put one of his (surprisingly) small palms on my shoulder and put a small piece of paper in one of my hands with a scrawled room number on it.

A small bubble of anxiety welled up in my stomach. I had pretty much no idea how I would manage to act like a maid and words failed me where Clint was concerned. Nevertheless I stood up bravely from where I had sat on the sofa and elegantly trotted in my heels to the door, leaning down purposefully to reach over for the box and objects looking back at the others before shutting the room door and entering the lift, pressing the number 6 as the doors shut and I silently thanked the lift for being empty. I waited a few moments before the lift stopped at the floor, and I tottered down the hallway, looking for number 112. When I was finally at that door, my hand was shaking as I rapped upon it. I heard a short yawn and definite footsteps and I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. When the door finally clicked open, a soft "What is it?-"was what I heard as the bearer of that voice raised his head up to the level of my face, and I looked up into those tired, yet sparkling pupils and held that gaze until he glanced back down to my body, the roving glance turning my pale cheeks to a beetroot red. His hand reached out as if to check it was still me and a faint, whispered "Natasha?", escaped his lips as a look of mild satisfaction and disbelief crossed his face.

"Maid room service?" I replied, gesturing at my costume embarrassedly and biting my lip. Taking full effect of the fact that he was standing stock still, gaping at me, I decided to walk inside but, a split second later the door slammed shut and I heard the faint thud as my body was backed up against the wall, as my hands where pinned to either side of my head. The moment stopped in time. My body greatly contrasted his, small and delicate compared to the bulk of the rippling muscles of the Hawk. I gasped at the sudden impact against the patterned wall and felt the warm breath of Hawkeye just above my ear, warming the side of my head. "Since when have you worn maid outfits?" he asked in a mildly amused tone. My breathing became shallow, he was so close.

I could tell he was far from unhappy by the seductive tone of his voice that I had never heard before, and that the fact that a certain something, concealed by jeans, was digging into my thigh. I licked my lip as arousal, hot and pure rushed into my crotch. I freed my hands and sidestepped, using my hands to bring him to the corner. "Since I wanted to do you a special service." I breathed into his ear. I pecked his lips hesitantly and blushed as I felt arms tighten around my waist and a pair of lips kiss and bite my neck sharply, fiercely, and I fastened my arms around his neck, dragging him closer to me. "I take you like it then, Clint?" I continued, my lips forming an 'o' shape as one of his hands travelled underneath my dress to the small of my back as I stopped resisting the urge and grinded my body slowly against his, smiling as I heard him curse under his breath as he let go of leaving a definite love bite upon my neck.

He slammed me onto the pillow as he unzipped my dress, with my bra and threw it onto the floor. Leaning down to bite and kiss a hot trail down my stomach, he began taking my pants down with his teeth and grabbing my ass as he kissed up my thigh tauntingly. The whole world seemed a blur around me and all my desires and needs were centred on Clint. I smiled darkly as he sat up and unwrapped a condom, clearly as desperate as I was. I sat up too, wrapping my legs around his waist and tucking my cheek into the crook of his shoulder. I heard his breathing quicken and his cock twitch. His grip slipped as he tried to open it so I leaned in and asked, "Does master need help with that?" making sure I pressed myself onto his back and felt him shudder in pleasure. "Master does" he replied in a deep voice. I took the condom wrapper from him and lifted it to my teeth. In one subtle rip it was open and my hands found the white object and took it out. I stretched the condom and put it over the top, though I pleasantly surprised Clint by using my mouth to guide it down, taking his member deep into my throat, then back up again, smirking when I heard his low but loud groan of anticipation. When he recovered a few seconds later I felt his hands on my hips, smoothing circles in the corners of my waist. "Maid, I order you to pleasure Master" he growled lustfully, adding "your punishment is afterwards. " Taking my orders, I lifted up my hips, and without warning I impaled myself on his cock. I cried out at the sensation- my cheeks flaring as I adjusted to his size. I had been with a couple of guys -sure, but I'd never been filled this much before. Heavy breathing filled the room and I gasped as I felt two hands reach up to grasp at my waist as I slammed back up and down again, building up a rhythm as I felt Clint buck up against me. When I felt close, once I had begun screaming out in my mother tongue, I increased my pace and rode Clint so that I hit my sweet spot, Clint throwing his waist up to meet me as I lost myself in mindless pleasure. A soft feeling began in my crotch, but all of a sudden I was stopped and Clint slid out of me, as I bit my lip to stop a whine releasing from my lips. A sly grin appeared on Clint's face as he leaned in to my lips. "And now for your punishment, Natasha." the statement was husky, and when he leaned back and took the fluffy metal handcuffs, I grinned and briefly considered asking Agent Barton at if he realized he had such a beautifully shaped ass before and carry on to fully describe how sexually pleasing he'd look with nothing but a male stripper costume…

Unfortunately, as we were nothing more than maid and master, I reconsidered and left that for a better situation. Maybe for one of those days perhaps that oh-so-manly Captain America and Iron Man sat at the table to eat lunch at HQ with the whole group of us. I'm pretty sure if I raised the point that I had already found out Steve had a major guy crush and bought an Iron Man poster just to fantasize about them both and I was pretty sure that Iron man read smut fan fictions about them both aswell then they would eventually hook up. I ended my thoughts of Clint's butt as I felt Clint deliberately rub up against me as he chained me to one bed post, laying my body out fully before him as he made me turn crimson at the incredibly intimate gesture he pursued by searching with his tongue and lips for my weak spots making my insides go liquid with desire that ached to go from my body. Every place he touched brought warmth and heat to my prone body and I moaned like the dirty maid I was, as he met my eyes and I wordlessly spread my legs for him crying out "Punish me hard, master". Clint responded slowly but willingly. I could see from where my stare landed that his cock stood up hard as it had been before, a thicker coating of precum coating the tip as it twitched before me.

I looked back up and felt strong arms lift my legs over a pair of shoulders and waited helplessly as Clint lined up, nudging at my entrance before entering me in one thrust. The sensation was as devilishly beautiful as when I tried it before, yet I would be the one to lose control in this position. He slid slowly out after a momentary pause and then began slamming into me, momentarily pausing to tweak my nipples and bite at my shoulders and my neck, the sensation increasing the lust pooling in my crotch. My hands had to fight in the metal grip they were in, as my desires to touch the expanse of the Hawks toned body as he began to fuck me senseless grew and grew

, but this was my punishment so I let go of trying to escape from the cuffs and I instead moved to kiss Clint's rough lips, biting his bottom lip as he responded just as fiercely. He kept pulling me closer and closer to him and this made me doubt why I had never approached him about my feelings ever before. Just then, after we had pulled apart from a hectic, lustful and frenzied kiss, he began to find my weak spot. I smiled at him, the gaze that we held never once being broken and then I began to scream out higher in ecstasy until I cried out "Clint" and went stiller in his arms. The wicked grin of triumph reflected that Clint was close too. I lay willingly under him as he fell apart above me, his handsome face turning soft as he took himself out and sprayed cum all over us and laid himself over me protectively, grappling me into a tight hug and resting his head into the crook of my neck. I felt his goofy grin and warmed, despite the fact that he still hadn't realized I was still chained to the bed post. "You know, I never thought I'd see the spider of my dreams dressed up all for an average Hawk like me! "A voice called from my neck. I grinned, the low and sarcastic tone tweaking at my heart at the reaction it gave to me. I never smiled as a spy, but it was Clint who had first made me smile. "Could you please release me from these chains, Mr. Sassy? " I replied, imitating his tone. I felt him sit up a bit more, moving deliberately closer to me as he took the key from the table and unlocked my hands. Even after a few minutes of basking in afterglow, my body welcomed his. When he rolled over, still attached to me and grinning like he'd won the lottery, I pushed him a little bit away and stared back into his twinkling eyes. I let out a smirk and asked "Prepared for round two, Clint? ". He looked back, kissing me on the lips briefly before agreeing.

"Let's get to it-"I was cut off when I heard the heels of a certain trickster come from the balcony. A dark-haired God walked in, smirking as he came to the bed. I felt Hawkeye cover myself and him and felt warm inside. "LOKI?" I heard Clint bellow. "I see you two have finally clenched all that sexual tension with my help "he replied, greatly satisfied. I felt myself blush as Clint's cheeks flared a little.

"Why are you here creeping on our progress, Loki? " Clint started. "Well-"Loki began, though was interrupted by Clint again. "Is it because you can't confess to Thor? " He finished, raising an eyebrow as I saw a rare sight, Loki blushing a deep crimson. I gawped as I realized that everything Thor and Loki related added up in my mind. It was no surprise that after scowling at both us and. Clint, Loki vanished from thin air. I felt a bit upset for Loki but I burst into laughter after he left, barely able to control it. "You sassy hawk!" I exclaimed, playfully poking him in the chest. "Well- we can't have anyone interrupting our rendezvous, can we? " He replied, kissing my nose softly as he closed the little distance between us. I softened up my position, leaning into his embrace as I added, "But he was the one who tricked me-"I was stopped by another kiss on my lips. "Well he's going to get a little surprise in return" I heard Clint reply, a mischievous smile curling at the corners of his lips. "Don't tell me- how is that possible? " I was gobsmacked at how plotting Clint could be. "Let's just say sleeping pills work really well on allowing me to tie Thor to a certain bed" he finished, chuckling. I gasped and joined in to his laughter as I thought back. "Bathroom, Master? " I suggested, raising an eyebrow at Clint. The prone figure in front of me grinned and began to stand up as he reached the other side of the bed and picked me up, hoisting my body over one shoulder as I attached to his body and we disappeared behind the door.


End file.
